Characters
A list of all playable characters Final Fantasy : All-around fighter, with neither particular weakness or strength. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Strong, but slow fighter. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy II : Weapon master, he can use a lot of equipment and is very powerful on the ground at long range. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Trap-maker, he must act strategically to hit his enemy for a lot of damage. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy III : Fast sword & magic weilder. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Wave-Cannon master, she hits stronger if you master the tempo of her attacks. Unlocked : Buy her for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy IV : Style-change character, he can be a strong and slow Dark Knight, or a mid-air master Paladin. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Double command mage, he can ulseash short and long-ranged spells at the same time. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy V : Mime who can use his allies' equipment and skills in various combos. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Guard and counter fighter, he has no ranged attacks but can block any attack from the enemy — if you master him. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy VI : Magic master, she has various spells at long-range — But can also use her sword at short range if needed. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Trickstar, his hazardous magics are hard to anticipate and can surprize the enemy. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy VII : Smash and blow character, using powerful attacks to deal high amount of damage. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Blade master, he can perform many attacks while it seems his swords moves only once. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy VIII : Combo master, he can perform quick and mid-powered combos. More powerful in melee, he still has some spells. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Magic shooter, she can shoot magic rapidly at the enemy or attack him with more powerful spells. Unlocked : Buy her for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy IX : Air master, he is more powerful while in the air and has various technics. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Range-free and fast character, he moves quickly and blast spells continuously towards the enemy. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy X : Dodge attacker, he moves pretty fast and is good at dodging the enemy's attacks. Unlocked : Already unlocked at the beginning of the game. : Ultimate infighter, he lacks speed but can make incredibly powerful attacks. Unlocked : Buy him for 500 PP at the PP shop. Final Fantasy XI : Leveled-up magic user, she has stronger spells while gaining BP. Unlocked : Finish Distant GLory - Heroes to unlock her in PP shop. Buy her for 1000 PP. Final Fantasy XII : EX-Mode relying character, he can only damage the enemy HP while in EX-Mode, but can charge his EX-Gauge quickly. Unlocked : Finish 17. Distant Glory - Villains to unlock him in PP shop. Buy him for 1000 PP. See also Category:Character